The new avengers The revenge of metalla
by Queen Kawaii shion Magnus
Summary: after the death of magneto magnito's daughter metalla decides to take her revenge on new York metalla will not stop until she destroys anything in her path but hope is not lost fury decides to make a all girls avengers who will put end to metallas rampage.
1. Chapter 1

Peter's p.o.v

It was a usual boring hot summers day in New York City. I mean, seriously hot. So hot, the drink in your cup could evaporate. Fury wasn't calling any of us on our S.H.E.I.L.D watch, and I was starting to worry. (Hopefully the Helicarrier wasn't under any attack,) I thought to myself, swinging on my web holding onto the Helicarrier. As soon as I walked in, Coulson looked at me like I was some type of alien. "Oh! Peter. What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here," Coulson said trying to shoo me out. The sound of women's laughter and conversation filled the air.

"Sounds like a party in there, and why can't I be here?' I said, trying to get past Coulson. He constantly tried to block my way. Getting irritated, and curious to see what was going on in the room behind him, I climbed on the walls and crawled on the ceiling. Coulson stared at me in defeat. (Kids these days,) he muttered under his breath. Dropping off the ceiling, I landed on my feet and walked inside.  
"THE FUN HAS ARRIVED!" I yelled in my usual style, gliding in the room. Masked women stared at me in disbelief. The twins Cupcake and Icing A.K.A Blaze and Plantasia were applying pink lipstick on their lips and staring at me. "Parker! Why do you interrupt meeting like you interrupt movie?" Trapsters' twin daughters asked, glaring at me. The brunette with a bolt symbol on her chest laughed, while the other females were not amused. A girl that looked like a softer version of Hulk looked like she wanted to rip me in shreds. (Guess that desire runs in the family).  
"BOY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! THIS IS A ALL FEMALES MEETING!" Fury yelled as he walked in. The girls laughed at me. "Um, why an all girls meeting?" I asked. The girls suddenly got quiet as Fury stared at me. "Parker, I am making new Avengers." Before he could even finish, I cut him off. "Oh my gosh! Yes! You're making me an Avenger?! This is going to be awesome," I said, doing a battle pose.

(Chibi Spiderman: Hey! Don't mess with the battle pose! And that goes for you too, Nova!)

Fury burst out laughing. (Now how often does that happen?) "Not you, boy! An all girls Avengers," Fury said. And just like that I felt all my hopes and dreams blow away in the wind. (Chibi Spiderman gets flattened by giant Hulk foot, then floats away in the breeze.) "WHAT?! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" I replied.  
"Parker, it's going to be fine. I promised these girls I'd give them their own team, spread their wings out a bit. You go on home. If we need help, we'll let you know. Consider this a vacation day. Enjoy it while it lasts," Fury said. Suddenly I got a idea. (He's right. I don't have to fight today. I can just sit back, and relax and hang out in my boxers. Man, why didn't they make a female Avengers years ago?) I thought to myself. Nodding at Fury, I waved to the girls and headed out. I'm going to let the gang know what's happening. Yes! A lazy day! I can't wait to do absolutely nothing.

Meanwhile at Magneto's fortress

Magneto's daughter Metalla was sitting in her father's chair. As always, she was in a grumpy mood. Staring at the picture of father on the wall made her even more angrier. It has been 17 yrs since the death of her father, and it was all Spiderman's fault. At least, she thought it was. "Someday, I'll kill Spiderman, and all his stupid friends," Metalla said. Her robot servant Jafar offered her a grape soda. "Ew! You know I hate grape. Go get me a strawberry soda," Metalla said, taking the soda and tossing it on the floor. "Yes, master. Right away!" The robot said, obeying her orders. Mettalla smiled evily and sat back in her chair, pleased. Suddenly a idea hit her head. (Chibi light bulb smacks Chibi Metalla in the head with a rock.)  
If she had to suffer, she'd make others suffer. She felt like blowing something up today, and that something was a amusement park. Mettalla then laughed evilly, trying to decide which park to blow up first . . . . . . . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, at Kraven's cabin

Fawn's p.o.v

Kraven was sleeping lazily on the sofa while his daughter Fawn cleaned the house. Kraven's wife Emerald had left him two years ago, and after that, he became a drunkard. Fawn sighed as she picked up the disgusting beer cans. Her pet monkey Coconut climbed on top of her shoulders and sat down. He was small and cute, so Fawn didn't mind him resting on her shoulders. The monkey looked at Kraven and chattered, making little clicking noises. "Yes, Coconut. This is gross but Dad's just depressed," I said. The monkey looked at me like I was crazy. The monkey went over and sniffed Dad, then jumped back like he had smelled garbage. He then chattered some more, and helped me pick up the cans of old beer. Dad had allowed me to keep several pets, but Coconut was my favorite.

I didn't have any friends, except Coconut, who was a monkey. People were afraid of me because I looked a bit like Kraven. They said I looked like a juvenile. You can be amazed how wrong people can be. Coconut threw the cans away and turned on the TV. He then crawled on my back and watched as the tv went on. The new amusement park Funland was open today, and they were giving out free banana pops. Coconut chattered happily. "We should go, Fawn," he said. "Oh, you just want to go for the bananas, don't you?" I replied, petting him." True that, but it could be fun. Besides, there might be cute human males for you there," The monkey suggested, tapping me lightly on the head.

"You win this round, Coconut," I said, going into my room. I took out my wallet and bag, and got dressed. I placed my bag on the floor for Coconut to crawl into. He always loved riding in my bag. "Lets go have some fun," he chattered. After that, we locked the door behind us and left out.

Meanwhile, at Peter's house

Ava's p.o.v  
Peter and the other boys were beyond happy. A day off. Who knows all the things they could do without having to save someone. I walked up with the Avengers slip in my hand. Peter sighed. "Don't get mad at me because you're not an Avenger." I said. Peter looked at me, appalled. "Fury, he's just, you know, afraid I might be so awesome, things could get out of hand," he said. "Sure, Peter." I was going upstairs to get dressed. We were going to that Funland amusement park. I had to look my best. As soon as I closed the door, I saw the reflection of a girl dressed in blue in my mirror.

"Who the heck are you?" I asked, attacking the girl. She quickly jumped out the way as I landed on the floor and looked at her. "My name's Blue Falcon. I heard you were an Avenger," the brunette girl said, smiling at me. "You must be White Tiger." "Whoa whoa whoa! How did you know who I was?" I asked. The girl smirked. "I get around," she said, and at that, she left out the window.  
(Okaaaay, that was creepy,) I thought to myself. "She's probably one of Fury's old agents," I whispered. I soon ignored the incident and got dressed. I swear, New York is just a place full of super creepazoids and weirdos.

Meanwhile at the amusement park, a young villain named Cloude Jackson watched as people rushed busily into the park. He laughed and ate a frozen banana on a stick. He wasn't up to anything evil today. This time, he just wanted to sit back and relax. Maybe, hopefully, meet other villains who were secretly out blending in with the crowd on this hot summers day.


	3. Chapter 3

Fawn was walking through the crowd. Looking around, she decided to head for the food court. Coconut saw Cloud holding a frozen banana, and jumped out of Fawn's backpack to try and get it from him. The monkey jumped and dodged the feet of running children and walking strangers to get to Cloud, who was unaware of the monkey heading full speed for him. Climbing on Cloud's jacket, the monkey tried to grab his treat. "HEY BAD MONKEY! GET OFF!" Cloud yelled, trying to get the small creature off. That caught Fawn's attention. Turning around, Fawn nearly dropped her food.

"COCONUT! BAD MONKEY! BAD!" I said, going up to them. "Hey, human. You've had enough. Gimmie that banana," Coconut chattered to Cloud. "Sorry bro, Not today," Cloud said. Coconut's eyes widened. "You can understand me?" Coconut asked, shocked. Going over, I pried Coconut off the boy. "I am so so sorry," I said. "It's fine. Uh whoah! Um, your eyes!" Cloud said, backing away a bit. I frowned. "You don't look so good, yourself," Coconut chattered at Cloud.  
"I'm Fawn, Kraven's daughter. I got my eyes from my dad. I know. They are creepy, aren't they?" I said, looking down on the ground. "No. They're actually pretty cool. It's unique," Cloud replied. Coconut stared at him, daring him to insult his master.

Meanwhile at Peter's house

Luke's p.o.v

Luke was trying to wake up his twin brother Zuke, who refused to get out of bed. "Zukey, wake up. We're going to Funland." "I don't want to go," Zuke mumbled, tossing around in the bed. "Dude, all you do is sleep. You might as well be a bear," Luke said, trying to yank the blankets off his twin. Zuke wouldn't allow him to, Wrapping himself up like a caterpillar in a cocoon, Zuke continued to sleep.

"Lazy mushroom!" Luke said, kicking the bed. Not even the motion woke zuke up. "Luke, let him be, and come on! Before all the tickets are sold out!"' Peter said, yelling from downstairs. Luke sighed and walked away, going downstairs. Everyone was waiting impatiently.  
"Took you, like, forever," Sam said irritably. "Look, man, I was just trying to wake my brother up to have fun," Luke replied. "Dude. For Zuke, sleeping is fun. Hey I wonder what happened if it was a earthquake. I bet that wouldn't wake him up," Peter said, laughing jokingly. "There are no earthquakes in New York. Unless Doc Ock falls over," Ava replied everyone laughed. "Okay. Now, THAT was a good one," Luke said. The gang then walked out the house. Peter locked the door and headed for Zuke's car. The twins knew how to drive already, and Zuke didn't mind his twin driving his car as long as he didn't get a scratch on it.  
"Off to Funland we go," Luke said, starting the car. The team then left to the amusement park.

Meanwhile at Kraven's cabin

Kraven woke up to a clean house. He knew Fawn must be around because she always cleaned. "Fawn, you here? There was no response. Getting up off the couch, Kraven looked into his daughter's room. There was no sign of her. (She must have left to go hang out or something,) Kraven thought to himself. He suddenly felt a wave of sadness come over him. He missed his daughter when she wasn't with him. She was the only thing he had left of Emerald. (That dirty, lying cheater,) he thought. Picking up a picture of himself and his newborn daughter, Kraven stared at the picture. He missed when Fawn was a newborn. She had been so cute then, so sweet it made his heart melt every time he though of it. It comforted him to know that she had grown up to be a very intelligent woman. Hopefully, she'd become nothing like her mother.

Meanwhile, at the amusement park

Metalla was flying around, looking at the huge roller coasters. She used the magnet sticks in her hands to glide downwards to get a better view of the roller coaster tracks. Seeing a weak spot, the female villainess smiled. Waving the magnet sticks near the metal rail, she lifted the metal tracks up, and smiled as the roller coaster got near the broken tracks. "Looks like winter's early, because these rats are gonna have a great fall," she said, blasting a hole in the tracks. After that, she laughed evilly and floated away.


	4. Chapter 4

One of the birds flying in the sky saw what had happened, and started chirping loudly. Swooping down, the bird landed near Fawn, and started telling her what it saw. "Evil woman blew up tracks! The humans will die!" It said, chirping and flapping its wings in a frenzy. Fawn and Cloud gasped as they looked up. The tracks were indeed destroyed. "QUICK! GO GET HELP!.' Fawn told the bird. The bird obeyed, and flew away. It kept flying until it spotted the gang.

Peter's p.o.v

"Like I said, Sam, you are fat. I mean, who gets two sodas AND two pizzas?" I said, staring as Sam greedily stuffed the food in his mouth. "No wonder you and Zuke are friends. You guys are fat and annoying." Sam glared at me and kept eating. "At least Zuke's cool and not a webhead like you," Sam replied. As soon as I could respond, Nova did the grossest thing ever and did the "see food" thing. I almost gagged, along with everyone else at the table. "Sam, that is gross! Don't do it again!" Danny said. The blonde looked like he wanted the puke.

Nova smiled, delighted he made everyone's insides turn. Suddenly the bird sent by Fawn appeared and flopped on the table. " Shoo shoo," I said, trying to scare it off. "Let it be," Danny said. "It looks like it's distressed." The bird got up and signaled them to follow it. "I think it wants us to follow it," Ava said. "You don't say." I said sarcastically, but received a death glare from Ava.  
Following the bird, it led us to Fawn and Cloud. We then saw the ruined tracks. "Oh my gosh! Get suited up now," I said to the gang. As soon as we got suited up, as if on schedule, the roller coaster came dangerously near the broken tracks. The people screamed.

"Nova, fly up and stop that roller coaster. Powerman, you make sure this thing doesn't collapse," I ordered. "Got it!" They said, trying to stop the roller coaster. Suddenly, we heard the most evil laugh imagined. "Ah, you must be Spiderman. It's too bad you're here. Now, you will die like the rest," a evil looking girl said. She was a red head, wearing a skimpy looking metal suit. She was holding some weird sticks and floating in the air.  
"Um, I don't think so, red, and haven't you heard of clothes? You might want to start wearing some," I said, shooting web at her. She dodged and laughed. "Oh, bug boy. That's going to be the last thing you say. Besides, my looks bring all the boys to the yard." "Um, don't you mean cockroaches?" Ava said, kicking her to the ground. The red head was shocked. Who was this masked woman and how was she able to hit her in flight? (Who cares. She's dead meat,) Metalla thought to herself.  
After the roller coaster was placed on the ground, scared citizens fled for their lives. "NOBODY ENDS MY FUN," Metalla yelled, taking the magnet sticks. The evil vixen cased the metal around her to fly towards us. Powerman deflected a blow away from Iron Fist by grabbing the metal, and tossing it at Metalla. Metalla's eyes widened as the chunk of metal slammed into her, sending her into a prize booth.

The people in the team park ran out screaming. Metalla got up, angry as ever. She had been hurt a bit from the blow, but she was very pain tolerant. As she as she tried to attack again, a bright light came out of the sky. This distracted her greatly. The light kept getting closer and closer until a being in the form of a woman hit the ground, causing it to crack in half. "Okay. I'm not sure about everyone else, but things are getting pretty weird," I said. The person slowly got up, and when we saw her, we noticed it was a blonde woman dressed in silver armor, and white and gold linen. The woman didn't seem to mind having crashed landed on Earth. When she saw Metalla, she smiled. Metalla tried to fly away, but was stuck in time when the person looked at her. "Metalla, I found you!" The woman said happily. "UGH! Let go, you stupid blonde." Metalla said angrily. Fawn walked up slowly while Cloud stared from a safe fair ways away.  
The girl grabbed us and ran away. She looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.


End file.
